United Simara Nations
The United Simara Nations was the governing force of Simara - the independent colony. The USN (as it was commonly called) was fiercely anti-Systems Alliance and was formed to show global opposition to the Alliance's interference in their political matters. In the War of Artemis Tau, Simara and the Alliance would be at war with one another until the defeat of the USN and it's inevitable collapse. Overview The United Simara Nations was one of the largest and fastest-growing independent human governments to exist in recent history. The supranational entity is known for it's fascist ideologies as it was one of the last known human forces to still implement it, especially on such a large scale. Under the leadership of Xavier Ziereis and the International Fascist Party, Simara was an aggressive government that was extremely oppressive to certain groups and was known to quickly suppress any opposition to the ruling party. The USN would soon become an enemy of the Systems Alliance and collapse under crippling devastation to it's infrastructure. Formation Long before the USN was formed, Simara was colonized by multiple independent groups of colonial pioneers. These groups had many differences but were all similar in that they were absolutely hated the Systems Alliance as they believed it would basically "sell" humanity to the alien governments of the Citadel. Simara was split up among these groups which eventually grew into nations but things changed when the Systems Alliance began monitoring Simara through the use of probes and regular naval patrols. Things would grow even worse when the Alliance would begin taxing the Simara nations for control of the colony as all independent governments had to. In anger, the colonists would begin protesting the taxes andd the Alliance monitoring but saw little process. Thinking it would make their voice heard more and show the Alliance just how serious they were, Xavier Ziereis proposed the creation of an supranational government which became known as the United Simara Nations. Military The military force of the United Simara Nations is composed of two branches: the USN Navy and the USN Army. The USN Navy has one of the largest human off-Earth fleets not associated with the Systems Alliance making full use of multiple vessel designs unique to the USN. The USN Army is also large as the government forces atleast one person from each family to serve for a minimum of five years. These soldiers are trained surprisingly well and are supplemented with gene therapy and enhancement drugs. Drones and mechs are used to supplement the lack of manpower in the military. Member Nations Khelvan One of the largest and most powerful of the Simaran nations, Khelvan was the birthplace of the USN as it was where the pact was written and signed. It was a powerful nation with an economic infrastructure that was vital in the stability of Simara as a whole. It held one of the largest military garrisons on the planet and was home to the National Council Chambers, Simaran Supreme Court, and Zieseir's towering palace. Edigolka Under the governance of Dean Drexler, Edigolka was a major economic hub for Simara. It was the location of several large Palladium and Iridium mines aswell as some of the largest shipping ports in the USN. Though economically powerful, Edigolka had a lack of military forces defending it due to the closeness of Khelvan's garrison. To supplement this, large numbers of security mechs and drones are used to enforce Drexler's authority. Balstad Balstad is one of the smallest and most miserable nations in the USN. Most of it consisted of drilling platforms, factories, and military training grounds. Everything else that was there seemed to exist only for the enjoyment of the miners and soldiers stationed there. Obviously, Emile Luther's concentration on industrial and militaristic growth has made Balstad a major factor in the maintenance of the USN military and the steel industry. Sordav Sordav was a very large nation consisting of dozens of small states. Under the control of Van Rainer, Sordav saw very little industrial or mining activity as it had little resources to offer. Most of the nation's infrastructure came from the agricultural industry. Sordav was another vital resource to the USN as it produced nearly 30% of the food for the Simaran nations. Because of this, Sordav has a fairly large garrison of soldiers there to protect it from potential threats. Category:MasterChiefz Category:Factions